


Cruel Summer

by oldtown156



Series: Oldie's songfics [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Songfic, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldtown156/pseuds/oldtown156
Summary: What's Ichigo to do when he's got the summer blues?





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Beach AU + GrimmIchi = Hotness  
> IMHO  
> Happy GrimmIchi Day everyone! Enjoy!!

 

Ichigo shifted in the lifeguard chair for the umpteenth time; trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable. It was an impossible task. Whoever designed it had no consideration for his behind – though quite shapely, or so he’d been told – and the fact that on a slow day, numbness would begin to set in rather quickly.

At least there was an umbrella to keep some of the sun’s blistering rays off him.

Ah, the family of three were packing up to leave. Maybe Ichigo could get in a little break before the weekend crowds started pouring in to escape this summer’s record high temperatures – being able to cook an egg on the sidewalk was no joke.

He put down his One Punch Man manga, tossed his sunglasses on top and hopped down to stretch long, tan legs. Ichigo immediately headed to the gentle waves lapping against a sandy shore for a quick dip into the cool ocean water.

Instant relief.

After wading out a little ways further, he submerged himself completely till bright orange hair disappeared from view, only to pop back up a few seconds later. Keeping one eye on the beach, Ichigo briefly wondered what his friends were up to right now.

It was the summer right after graduation, before they started college, jobs, etc. The first week they’d all gone on a road trip down the length of California and back as a last hoorah. What a blast. Ishida drove – claiming he was the most qualified cause everyone else drove like maniacs. Rukia responded they couldn’t all drive like old grandmas, so yes, he was qualified.  Ishida had not been amused. Ichigo was perfectly happy to play backseat driver the whole way, making sure to nudge his friend’s seat until Ishida threatened him like a seasoned soccer mom – ‘Don’t make me pull over!’ Good thing Chad had sat in front – he needed the legroom – cause otherwise blood surely would have been split if it wasn’t for his calming influence. That left Orihime and Tatsuki to fill up more seats in the rented van. Rukia’s older boyfriend Renji, who was a junior in college, had been picked up along the way.

There were many laughs, one particularly rough thunderstorm, numerous bathroom breaks, a drunken dare for Renji to streak past a trucker pitstop, a million selfies and a video of them doing car karaoke – Orihime being especially off-key. Ishida and Hime getting caught making out – then finally admitting they liked each other to no one’s surprise. Ichigo being attacked by a rampaging critter – to hear him tell it. In actuality it just nonchalantly moseyed inches past him from where it’d been hiding under the van, scaring the crap outta Ichigo who’d been leaning against said van.

He’d almost been molested by a beaver, which was terrifying.

Ichigo being gay after all.

After the week was up, amid tired goodbyes and promises to keep in touch, they’d all gone their separate ways.

Now Ichigo was working his summer job to save more money back before heading to the local community college. He could have moved into the dorms earlier – despite his dad’s attempts to get him to live at home – but had decided against it and was getting quite the deep tan as a result.

Ichigo felt like an idiot though. He was really just here on the off chance _He_ came back.

Which he was sure was highly unlikely.

 _Grimmjow_.

 

~

 

_Previous Summer_

The first time Ichigo saw him, he’d thought the guy must be Poseidon’s son arising from the depths of the ocean, water trickling down washboard abs and dripping from azure locks as Grimmjow raked them back out of piercing blue eyes.

Then Ichigo had belatedly noticed the surfboard and felt like a nincompoop for drooling all over himself. Karin had been quick to also point this out to him.

 _That is one tall, cool drink of water_ , he’d thought to himself. It was a phrase his mom liked to use and it wasn’t till now that Ichigo understood the meaning behind it.

It had been quite unfortunate that Ichigo was there with his family that day as he watched the blue-haired Adonis walk past alongside some other fellow surfers.

It was unfortunate because he’d currently been buried under copious amounts of sand by his family – whom were debating whether to make him a mermaid or merman. Isshin voted strongly for the former so he could make sandy, seashell boobs – miming the desired shape and bounce on his own chest. Karin redeemed herself for the earlier teasing by grappling an unsuspecting Isshin into a Full Nelson and piledriving his head into the sand. Isshin had resembled a less dignified, squawking ostrich. Karin had been going through a professional wrestling phase.

Ichigo couldn’t have been more proud of her that day.

As Yuzu and Masaki helped Isshin dig sand out of his ears, Ichigo forlornly watched as his mystery man and cohorts packed up their things and left.

He vowed to return the next day to see if big blue would come back.

 

~

 

And Ichigo had. And the next day. And the next day after that till finally – free from family and sand burial – he met Grimmjow face-to-face.

Ichigo had been lounging on his beach towel sporting outrageous, fluorescent green sunglasses that had been a birthday gift from Renji the week before and white swim trunks with orange styling down the sides. Even with eyes closed, Ichigo had noticed a dimming of light and lazily blinked to see a shadowy figure blocking the sunshine.

“You look a lot cuter without all that sand covering ya up,” he heard a rich, sexy baritone say, laced with sinful laughter.

Wait. What…?

The rest was history, as they say. Or something like that. What basically followed was a hot – full pun intended – summer fling. Or at least it was supposed to be until Ichigo’s feelings got involved.

Grimmjow was an older college guy on break who would be returning to his school at the end of summer from several states away.

And Ichigo honestly knew better than to get attached.

For an entire month, they were nearly inseparable. Grimmjow’s friends made fun of him for losing his head over a strawberry. Tier and Nel thought it was cute and told Nnoitra to shut it – he was just jealous being the only single one now.

Ichigo showed Grimm where the best places to eat were, and Grimm showed him how to surf.

Once, Nel saved a kid from drowning – Grimm 'helpfully' pointed out she had handy flotation devices for just such emergencies.

Grimm had then needed saving of his own from suffering the same fate by Tier (rightfully avenging her girlfriend's honor). In an aquatic domain, the blond woman was quite the daunting menace.

Scorching heat by day. Cool respite by night as Ichigo and Grimm snuck back to the beach, where Grimm got particularly handsy when Ichigo had gotten melted ice cream on himself. Grimm insisted on helping him ‘clean up’ and that one should never leave a job half-finished.

That’s how Ichigo was dared into skinny dipping for the first time.

Grimm made sure it was a memorable experience.

It wasn’t till the end of summer though that Ichigo completely lost his virginity. They rented a hotel room for the night, finally sans family and friends. Other than when Grimm snickered at Ichigo blushingly admitting to his virginal state as they lay mid-coitus – for which Ichigo socked him in the stomach – Grimm was actually quite the gentleman about it.

Although the ‘hot, cold, or just right?’ Goldilocks commentary as Grimm searched for his prostate wasn’t really necessary.

 _Damnit_ , Ichigo thought as liquid flooded his honey-brown eyes.

_I miss that jerk._

He quickly washed away salty tears to join their watery brethren before heading back to his station.

 

~

 

Another day, another bust.

No Grimmjow. Not that Ichigo actually believed he’d see the blue-haired man.

In general, his job was fairly uneventful. He usually read mangas or went over the curriculum for the upcoming school term.

Although, Ichigo had to ‘save’ Riruka from drowning. Again.

For the fifth time in three weeks.

That was about the height of excitement he’d seen in a while; not the kind he was seeking though.

As he meandered home from the beach, Ichigo listlessly scrolled on his phone, headphones playing random tunes.

_It's a cruel, (cruel), cruel summer_   
_(Leaving me) leaving me here on my own_   
_It's a cruel, (it's a cruel), cruel summer_   
_Now you're gone_

Ichigo snorted.

_How fitting._

He actually liked the song, but it really was hitting it just a little too on the nose for Ichigo's mood right now.

He was sure to get over it. _Him_. Eventually. Maybe by next summer.

Yeah. Maybe by next summer he’d have a boyfriend who attended the same school as him. Maybe-

Ichigo jolted back about a foot when his earbuds were abruptly yanked out.

“Miss me, Berry?”

That sexy, playful drawl…

Ichigo’s head shot up to see familiar, devilish blue eyes as an emotion similar to elation, among others, filled him and he whispered with disbelief.

“…Grimmjow?”

 

 

~

‘Cruel Summer’ by _Bananarama_

 

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I actually had no intention on writing something for 6/15, but I heard the title song two days ago and this happened, haha.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Thanks to my beta for working so fast! <3


End file.
